Uranus and Mercury's Excellent Adventure!!
by Sailor Nimnard
Summary: Set during the time of Crystal Tokyo, Uranus pays a visit to Mercury's lab and may find more than what she bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Uranus and Mercury's Excellent Adventure!!  
  
Written by: Sailor Nimnard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit. Also,   
this is the first story I've written, so please be kind with comments.  
  
  
On with the story:  
  
***********************************************  
  
It had been nearly 50 years since the founding of Crystal Tokyo, and universal peace.   
Mercury spent her time in her lab researching and inventing new technologies to better the   
lives of inhabitants everywhere. It was during a typical day of work that Mercury was   
interrupted by a certain senshi of the wind.  
  
"Mercury!! Where's my Formula 1 simulator?!"  
  
"Oh! Uranus! You startled me!" Mercury replied, grabbing a towel to clean up   
the mess she created on the lab bench when she jumped, spilling the contents of  
her test tube.  
  
"Sorry." Uranus offered. "I was hoping you would have completed my simulator  
by now. I am getting very agitated without being able to speed around the   
countryside. I need something to do!"  
  
"Have you tried hovercraft racing?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't get the same sensation of actually feeling the road.  
I miss all the bumping and jerking that go with driving on the terrain.  
You don't get that when you merely float over it." Uranus answered.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Is that why you stole your original car  
from the Memorial Museum?"   
  
Uranus slightly blushed, then replied "Yes, I just had to feel what it  
was like to be behind the wheel again. I'm still serving the community  
service time Neo-Queen Serenity imposed."  
  
Mercury stifled a giggle. "Yes, Usagi-chan was very embarrassed at  
the action of one of her senshi. I believe she said that she wanted to  
make an example of you so that the regular citizens wouldn't get any  
bright ideas."  
  
"Yes, yes she did." Uranus chuckled. "Part of my punishment has been  
to help rebuild that section of the museum, as well as give presentations  
to the museum patrons about being a champion racecar driver and sailor senshi."  
  
"I understand it is one of the most popular exhibits in museum history. I don't  
even get that many people at my weekly lectures."  
  
"I find that unbelievable! You'd think people would line up for blocks to see  
such a pretty soldier!" Uranus teased.  
  
Mercury, by now redder than Mars' fuku, sheepishly replied "You're just saying that to be   
nice, Haruka-san."  
  
"No, Uranus has always been a flirt!"  
  
Both senshi turned to the door to see the source of the new voice.  
  
"Why, hello Setsuna." Uranus dryly replied. "Great timing, as always."  
  
"Michiru would be upset if she knew you still patronized with the younger  
senshi so." Setsuna answered coolly. "I've come to see Mercury, so, Uranus,  
if you wouldn't mind..."  
  
"I can take a hint. I'll just look around the lab until you are finished.  
I, too, have business with Mercury."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
Uranus flashed a smile at the profusely blushing Mercury and a slight glare at  
Pluto, then turned to walk towards the back of the lab.  
  
"There are several different projects back there, so please don't mess with  
any of the equipment! I'll show you the progress on your simulator when I am  
finished with Pluto!" Mercury shouted to Uranus' back.  
  
Uranus simply waved her hand without turning, and proceeded on her way.  
  
"Mercury, I've brought the key you requested. I hope that the project  
is proceeding on schedule?" Pluto inquired.  
  
"Why, yes, of course Setsuna-san! I've made it my utmost priority!"  
  
"Good, good. That's nice to hear." Setsuna slightly smiled at the  
younger senshi. "Please let me know when you will be ready to test it.  
I would like to participate in the trials."  
  
"I would be honored! I know you, too, have much experience in the lab!  
I could always use a competent hand to help in my projects!"  
  
"Fine, I'll report to the Queen on the status, then return to the  
Gates of Time. You know how to reach me." Pluto nodded towards Mercury,   
who nodded back, then turned to leave the room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I know that damn project is back here somewhere." Uranus muttered to no  
one in particular.  
  
Before her were numerous projects in various stages of completion. Towards the side of   
the room, Haruka noticed several large, rectangular objects. Thinking one might possibly be   
her simulator, she proceeded to that area.  
  
Haruka quickly found her future simulator, since it said "Formula 1  
Race Simulation" on the side. Upon looking into the interior of the device,   
She noticed that it was only partially finished. The seat was in place, as   
well as several of the dashboard components. It was, however, missing the  
gear shifter, steering wheel, and floor pedals.  
  
  
'Maybe I can "borrow" some from the museum. I'm sure they don't have  
everything on exhibit.' Haruka thought, as a little smirk started to  
appear on her lips. 'I'll just look around some more, before I venture  
over there.'...  
  
By this time, Mercury had made her way to the same area as Uranus. Her main  
priority was to place the key given by Pluto into its reserved spot on her  
most urgent project. Once doing so, she turned to scan the lab for any signs   
of Uranus. Luckily, she wasn't too hard to find.  
  
"Mercury! What little project do you have there?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Oh, this? It's nothing, really. Just something I'm doing for Pluto."  
  
"Is that so? Well, let me see."  
  
Uranus gently shoved the smaller girl out of the way to get a better look at  
the contraption.  
  
"This appears to be some sort of simulator! Much larger than mine, too!"  
  
"I guess you could call it that, if you wanted."  
  
"This wasn't here when you started on my racecar one. Is this the reason  
why my project has appeared to stall?"  
  
"Well,...um...I...um..."  
  
"I see it says 'Plutomaru' on the side. Is it a flight simulator? That could  
explain why it's much larger than mine. Is it ready to use? I could test it   
for you. I am a licensed pilot, you know. I am also experienced at testing  
new vehicles."  
  
"Well, it really isn't a flight simulator."  
  
Uranus hadn't really heard the last thing Mercury said, as she was already  
inside the object. What she saw amazed her. It was definitely larger than  
what it appeared to be outside. 'Mercury must be able to manipulate space'   
she mused. Directly in front of her were a large screen and two seats. In  
front of the seats and below the screen were various buttons, knobs, and other  
devices that appeared to be controls. 'This looks similar to those shuttle  
craft that were in the American show 'Star Trek' except this has a steering  
wheel, and foot control pedals' Uranus thought. She had liked that show very  
much, especially the "Voyager" episodes, since it was a woman in command.   
Without any hesitation, Uranus sat in the seat nearest her and proceeded to   
scan what she believed to be the controls.  
  
Mercury, upon recovering from her rude treatment, made her way into the  
device. She heard the door shut behind her just as Uranus shouted "This  
must start this thing!"   
  
"No! Uranus! Don't use the key!"  
  
  
Uranus turned briefly to see Mercury standing just inside the doorway, with a  
Look of horror on her face.  
  
Too late.  
  
The machine immediately sprang to life. The screen in front of Haruka showed  
the lab directly in front of their location. Various lights became visible on  
the console before her. A slight, high-pitched hum could be heard all around.  
  
Uranus turned to Mercury, a lop-sided grin visible on her face, and said "Well  
Mercury, shall we see what your little machine can do!"   
  
That said, Uranus grabbed the steering wheel, and slammed her foot down on  
what she thought should probably be the accelerator. Numbers could be seen  
flashing across the bottom of the view screen until they were replaced by  
backward E's.  
  
Suddenly, what appeared to be a vortex opened in front of them and the  
machine went racing inside.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Where did they go? What will happen to them? Find out later, when I write the  
Next part of "Uranus and Mercury's Excellent Adventure!!"  
  
Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated!  



	2. Chapter 2

Uranus and Mercury's Excellent Adventure!! Part 2  
  
By Sailor Nimnard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little story.  
Also, the story will contain some adult content, namely the mention of a relationship between   
Uranus and Neptune, but nothing in detail. Also, some slight profanity.  
  
Key: " " = talking  
' ' = thinking  
~ ~ = radio transmission   
  
Now, on with the story!!!  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Oh, My, God!! That was one of the biggest rushes I've ever had!!" Uranus exclaimed  
wide-eyed as she turned to look at Mercury.  
  
Mercury was sprawled out face-first on the floor, after being slammed into the rear wall.  
She was struggling to get up as Uranus rushed to her aid.  
  
"Are you alright, Mercury?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"This is some flight simulator you created! I hope you do as well, if not better on my  
racing simulator! You do need to work on the graphics a little, though."  
  
"Oh, my head! I think I'd better sit down!"  
  
"Here! Let me help you!"  
  
Uranus gently led Mercury to one of the two seats. Once seated, Uranus stood over  
the smaller girl and began checking her head for any visible injuries.  
  
"It's alright, Uranus. I think I'll be okay in a few minutes. I was just caught  
off-guard."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look too well right now."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"This really is quite the little invention! The speed felt so real! I actually thought  
we might have gone somewhere!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
By now, Uranus sat in the other chair, and was looking at the view screen.  
  
"You do need better graphics. When we took off, all I saw were a jumble of lights.  
Now the screen just appears blank, as though we're in a big black void or something."  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"What?! Is it your head?"  
  
"No! Uranus! This isn't a flight simulator!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's a...I don't know how to put it...a..."  
  
"Well, just spit it out! I haven't got all day!"  
  
"The easiest way to say it...it is essentially a time machine."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was building it for Pluto. You know, she does do a lot of interdimensional  
travelling as part of her duties."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"The Queen was worried about Pluto's safety, openly travelling through time and space.  
Her majesty worried that Pluto might me attacked or something on one of her trips."  
  
"So, you were asked to build this to make her travels easier?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"How does is work? I mean, if I remember right, you don't have to power to control  
time."  
  
"No, I don't. That is why Pluto gave me one of her master time keys."  
  
"You mean, this key here?" Uranus asked as she pointed to the key she had turned to  
start the device.  
  
"Yes. Why is it turned?"  
  
"Well, I had to start this contraption somehow!"  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We must have traveled through time!"  
  
"We couldn't have! Wouldn't Pluto have come forward and killed us for trespassing  
through the gates of time?!"  
  
"No! Not since we had one of her master keys!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure we haven't gone too far. We're probably just in the lab, a couple of  
hours later or something. I hope Michi isn't mad, since I'm most likely late for supper."  
  
"I don't think we are in the lab, Uranus."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The last time I checked, the lab wasn't a big, black void!"  
  
'When did Mercury become such a smart-ass?'  
  
"Okay, if you don't think we're in the lab, Mercury, where do you think we are?"  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet. What numbers, if any, do you remember seeing at the  
bottom of the screen?"  
  
"The numbers flashed by too quickly. They were replaced by a long string of e's.  
Backwards, too."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Not a good answer?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Can you speak a little more intelligently? You are supposed to be the brains of   
the senshi."  
  
"Do you know what this means?!"  
  
"No, I thought you were explaining it. Not too well, either, I might add."  
  
"You created an error in the time selector! We could be anywhere!"  
  
"Like, inside a big, black void, perhaps?"  
  
"This is serious, Uranus!"  
  
"Well, I don't think we can be lost. We still have Pluto's time key. She should be able  
to find us and bring us back, shouldn't she?"  
  
"Yes, under normal conditions. When a time key is used, it is with the destination in  
mind. You know where your are going, and it takes you there. Since we just kind of flew in   
here blindly, with no destination, we could possibly be lost in time."  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you?"  
  
"It is a possibility we'll have to consider. Why don't you try to reach Pluto on the  
communications system, and I'll see what I can do about repairing the time indicator. We won't  
be able to go anywhere if that isn't fixed."  
  
"Okay, but where is the communications system?"  
  
"Just punch the black button the says "LP" on it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
While Mercury got started trying to fix the controls, Uranus sat about trying to find  
the communications. As soon as she found the proper black button, she pressed it and waited  
for whatever was supposed to happen. To her surprise, a black Luna-P appeared before her,  
floating in the air.  
  
"Mercury, you have got to be kidding?"  
  
Mercury looked up from her task and lightly giggled at the expression on Uranus' face   
while looking at the Luna-P.  
  
"Why do you think ChibiUsa had one?"  
  
"Is this Pluto's idea of a joke? I mean, do I actually have to talk into that thing?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not absolutely sure it will work, though. None of the systems have actually  
been tested yet."  
  
"Then why didn't we fall apart during our little "flight"?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. The outer hull is made of an alloy of titanium and Silver Imperium  
Crystal."  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"Well, the Queen has been helping on this project."  
  
"Yes, but bits of the Imperium Crystal are in the hull?!"  
  
"Yes. Several of the objects from the Silver Millenium and today are made from it. Your  
talisman, for example. The Queen wanted to make sure that this would be indestructible."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."  
  
"That's alright. Now, could you please see about contacting Pluto?"  
  
Uranus stared at Mercury for a moment before breaking out of her daze.  
  
"Yeah. Sure thing."  
  
Mercury went back to work at trying to fix the time indicator while Uranus looked at the  
Luna-P ball.  
  
'Ok. I think I just have to push the nose in to turn it on.'  
  
Uranus pushed the nose, and immediately the eyes lit up and a static noise could be heard   
coming from the ball.  
  
"Hello? Puu? Puu, are you there?"  
  
"Uranus, what are you doing? I don't think Pluto would appreciate you calling her   
"Puu", do you?"  
  
"I guess not. Heh-heh. Okay. I'll try again. Pluto? Pluto, can you hear me?"  
  
~Uranus? Is that you?~  
  
"Pluto!!"  
  
~Yes. At least you aren't calling me "Puu" again. You know I only allow Small Lady to call  
me that.~  
  
"Yes,...um...I'm sorry, Pluto."  
  
~Good! It is so nice to hear your voice again!~  
  
"What do you mean? I just saw you about a half an hour ago."  
  
~To you it was a half an hour, for everyone here, it has been 133 years.~  
  
"What?!"  
  
~You've been gone a long time Uranus. I assume Mercury is with you, as well.~  
  
"Yes, she's trying to fix some time indicator thing. How can it have been that long?"  
  
~I don't want to bore you with theoretical physics. I'm sure Mercury understands and  
can fill you in on all of the possibilities later. How did you two get there? I have to   
admit, I do not even know where you are, to be sure.~  
  
"What? Well, anyway, I decided to test your little device. I thought it was a flight   
simulator. Mercury just happened to come along for the ride."  
  
~So, that's what's become of you. Everyone thought you two had been killed by an explosion  
in Mercury's lab. The Queen, and I, however, knew better. We knew you had taken the   
Plutomaru, we just didn't know why.~  
  
"So, everyone thinks we're dead?"  
  
~Yes, at first anyway. Neptune took your "death" rather hard, as you could probably guess.  
The Queen felt it was necessary to fill her in on all of the details. What we knew anyway.~  
  
"How is she, Setsuna? Michiru, I mean." Uranus asked, suddenly softening.  
  
~She's as well as can be expected, Haruka. She is still very lost without you, but knows  
you'll come back to her one day.~  
  
"How can she be so sure?"  
  
~She feels it. Everyone knows that you and Mercury are still alive somewhere. If you had  
died, you two would have reawakened by now.~  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
~That's how the other senshi figured out that you two weren't dead, either.~  
  
"Okay, well, enough chatting. How do we get back? Can you come and get us or something?   
Maybe open a portal, perhaps?"  
  
~I wish it were that easy Haruka. Since I haven't been able to find your location in the  
time stream, I've been unable to bring you back to this time. We've been working for over  
a century on how to get in touch with you and deal with this problem. It hasn't helped that  
Mercury went with you.~  
  
"So, what have you discovered so far?"  
  
~I knew you were going to ask that. What we've been able to determine so far is that you  
two have transgressed several different dimensions. I'm amazed you haven't encountered  
someone out there.~  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
~Well, think about it. Almost all of our enemies have come from different dimensions. That,  
really, was the purpose of the project. The Queen thought if we were capable of travelling  
to other dimensions rather easily, then we could find as many other cultures as possible and  
set peace treaties with them. That would make our new kingdom that much more secure.~  
  
"That is a very good idea."  
  
~Well, it was. Until you decided to play with it.~  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. What can you do to bring us back."  
  
~First, we have to pinpoint your location. Mars and Jupiter have been doing that as soon as  
we first established radio contact. We have to do a method called triangulation. It might  
take awhile. I'm waiting for Venus to return with Neptune. Then Michiru can talk to you to  
keep the contact open, and I can help Mars and Jupiter.~  
  
"They're helping in the lab? I never figured them for the scientific type."  
  
~Well, everyone has had to help fill in for the two missing senshi. You, no offense, were   
very easy to cover for, Mercury, however, was not.~  
  
"What do you mean I was very easy to fill in for? Neptune hasn't..."  
  
~No, Haruka. Don't be stupid. She has remained ever so faithful to you. It's almost  
kind of sad, if you think about it.~  
  
"Like you have room to talk, oh Miss "I've-been-at-the-timegates-for-over-two-thousand-  
years"!"  
  
~You do have a point there. Anyway, a lot of things have changed while you've been   
gone. We had another enemy attempt to invade Crystal Tokyo. Luckily, we were able to  
defeat them, with the aid of the chibi-senshi.~  
  
"What are the chibi-senshi? I thought there was only ChibiMoon? Did she multiply or  
something?"  
  
~Well, she hasn't multiplied exactly. But, you and Mercury have.~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SETSUNA?!"  
  
By now, Mercury, who had been listening to the conversation, ran over to grab the Luna-P.  
  
"Pluto! Pluto! What are you talking about?!"  
  
~Hello, Mercury. It is so nice to hear your voice again. We have all been making ourselves  
very busy in your lab here. I have to admit that there wasn't much left after the explosion.  
We salvaged what we could and tried to rebuild it as good as possible.~  
  
"Thank you. But, what did you mean about Uranus and I muliplying?"   
Uranus and Mercury both looked at each other, as if to confirm that they were hearing Pluto  
lightly laughing into the communicator.  
  
~Oh, that. Well, the genetics portion of your lab was relatively unscathed. We were able to   
take some of you DNA and implant it into a human ovum. Very elementary procedure if you ask  
me.~  
  
"Okay, so you created a being from DNA combined from Uranus and I?"  
  
~No. We needed to replace two senshi, so this was the Queen's solution. We extracted DNA  
from samples you had in the lab. We then manipulated the DNA so that it could fertilze a  
human ovum. Once we had two volunteers to be the "mothers", we fertilized the eggs,   
waited 9 months, and your daughters were born.~  
  
"So, Usagi, I mean Serenity, came up with this solution?"  
  
~With a lot of help from Neptune, yes.~  
  
Both Uranus and Mercury stared wide-eyed at each other, apparently in shock.  
  
~Hello. Mercury, Uranus. Are you two still there?~  
  
Uranus recovered first, and answered her friend, "Yes, Setsuna. We're still here. That was  
just a lot of information to handle at one time. I mean, it's bad enough that we are   
apparently lost in time, but to find out that we both have children, well, that's really  
shocking."  
  
~I understand.~  
  
Mercury recovered enough to ask, just barely as a whisper, "What's her name?"  
  
~Your daughter is named Kiri. She is the perfect mixture of you and her biological  
mother. Very intelligent, yet also fiery tempered.~  
  
"Who is her mother?"  
  
~Your daughter, Uranus, is named Mikomi. She has your strength and speed with Neptune's grace  
and beauty. You did figure out that Michiru insisted on being the mother. I think it was the  
one thing that has kept her sane through this whole ordeal.~  
  
"Pluto, you still haven't said who the mother of my daughter is."  
  
~Who do you think would want to be the mother?~  
  
***********************************  
  
End of Part 2  
  
I thought I'd be mean and end it there. I kind of thought it was starting to ramble on anyway.  
I want to have a few adventures for Uranus and Mercury before they get back to their regular  
time, so there will be at least 1 or 2 more chapters. If anyone is interested, that is.  
Please review, if you liked it anyway. Also, Mikomi means Hope and Kiri means Mist in   
Japanese. Hopefully I won't go out on a tangent again like I did in this chapter. Sometimes  
I can get easily sidetracked!  
  
Until next time!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Uranus and Mercury's Excellent Adventure!! Part 3  
  
Written by Sailor Nimnard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will.  
  
  
Key: " " = talking  
' ' = thinking  
~ ~ = talking over communicator  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Pluto! Stop toying with me!!"  
  
~Oh, no! I have got to go! Keep this communicator open, and don't go anywhere!!~  
  
"Pluto!! Pluto!!"  
  
"I don't think she's there, Mercury. I hope it's nothing serious."  
  
Mercury just sat, stunned from the news.  
  
"Mercury? Mercury? Are you all right?" Uranus asked, as she was waving her hand in   
front of the other girl's face.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry. I was just lost in thought there for a moment. I have a daughter..."  
  
"Yes, I do, too. I don't want to sound insensitive, but now is not the time to dwell  
on it."  
  
"I have always wanted a child, but I wanted to be the one to carry it and give life  
to it."  
  
"Well, you still can. But, we will need to get back for you to do it!"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I guess I am just shocked by the news. I'll get to work right away!"  
  
"I actually kind of like the idea of having a child without having to go through the  
hassle of pregnancy and childbirth."  
  
Mercury barely mumbled "You would."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, okay. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Yes, don't touch anything. We don't need to end up someplace else. Just keep  
watching the monitor. Maybe something will appear."  
  
"Okay. I'll just sit and stare off into space...You know, I really hate feeling  
useless. Isn't there anything I can do?"  
  
"Haven't you done enough already? You DID get us here!"  
  
"Yeah...uh...sorry."  
  
Mercury continued to work on the broken time indicator while Uranus stared at the black  
screen. Soon, Uranus drifted off to sleep. Her sleep was interrupted rather violently when  
the machine jolted forward in the void.  
  
"Uranus! I told you not to touch anything!" Mercury yelled as she turned to face the  
other senshi.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear!"  
  
"Then why are we moving?!"  
  
"You mean you didn't do this?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Maybe it means something good." Uranus replied, hopefully.  
  
"I suppose it could. Maybe the others have figured out how to get us home. The ride  
seems to be smooth, so I'll just get back to work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Now awakened, Uranus resumed watching the screen. Hoping to see where they could   
possibly be going. Slowly, what appeared to be a red umbrella rose from the bottom of the  
screen.  
  
"Mercury!! Look!! Something is coming of the view screen!"  
  
"What! Oh, my! It appears to be an umbrella."  
  
"Why the hell would there be an umbrella floating out in this void?"  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!!" Mercury answered excitedly while pointing at the girl's image on the   
screen.  
  
Chibi-Chibi appeared floating in front of the Plutomaru, her typical smile in place.  
After waving at the two women, she motioned for them to follow her.  
  
"Mercury, do you suppose they sent her here to lead us back home?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it, she is quite the little traveler. Why don't you use the steering  
wheel to follow her, as it appears that the machine is functioning properly now."  
  
"Okay, even though we appear to just be going straight."  
  
Mercury and Uranus continued to follow the little girl through the void. Eventually,   
a large orange planet came into view.  
  
"Do you recognize this planet, Mercury?"  
  
"No. I'll run some scans to see if it is habitable."  
  
"Kind of a weird color, don't you think? It is almost safety orange. Suppose this part  
of the universe is still under construction? Heh-heh."  
  
Mercury gave Uranus a questioning look, then went back to scanning the planet.  
  
"Well, I thought it was funny. I do entertain myself. Heh-heh."  
  
"I'm sure you do in more ways than one."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! When did you become such a smartass anyway?!"  
  
"Well, I have been around you and the other senshi for millennia, I'm bound to pick up  
some of your habits. I usually do not like to stoop to your level though, that's why I just  
keep my mouth shut. You, however, have really upset me, so I don't have my usual self-  
control."  
  
"Okay, why don't you tell me how you really feel. Man, who would have thought that shy  
little Mercury would be an assertive smartass?"  
  
"I think you've said enough. All of my scans show that this planet is suitable to  
support life as we know it. The atmosphere is even an exact duplicate to Earth's, pre-  
industrial age though. I'm even reading signs of life that appear to be humanoid. Obviously  
Chibi-Chibi wants us to land there. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"Yes! Finally! Something I'm good at!"  
  
Uranus skillfully guided the device to the planet's surface, still following Chibi-  
Chibi. As she promised, she landed the craft expertly on the ground.  
  
"Uranus, why don't you grab the Luna-P, and I'll take the time key. We probably  
shouldn't leave them here. They should fit in your dimensional pocket."  
  
"Okay. Pluto did say to keep the communication channel open. It will stay on in there,  
won't it?"  
  
"It should. I just hope we haven't gone too far that we lost the ability to communicate  
with them. But, if they arranged this, I'm sure that should not be a problem."  
  
"Sure. I'll just follow you."  
  
Mercury and Uranus made their way out the door, and up to Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"Hello Chibi-Chibi. Do you remember me? My name is Mercury, and this is Uranus."  
  
"Chibi-chibi!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I see her vocabulary has improved tremendously." Uranus muttered.  
  
Mercury elbowed the larger girl and gave her a nasty scowl. "Uranus, behave!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Just because you're a water senshi doesn't give you a right to hit me!"  
  
"Well, I don't see Neptune here to keep you from being rude! I'll do her the favor of  
doing it in her absence!"  
  
"What else would you like to do for her in her absence?" Uranus asked, coyly.  
  
Mercury jabbed Uranus again, harder. "Keep focused on our task! We do need to get home,   
if your perverted little mind can remember?!"  
  
"What?! I didn't mean that in a perverted way! Where is YOUR mind at?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry girl genius." Uranus sarcastically replied.  
  
"Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibi!"  
  
"I think she was offended, too, Uranus."  
  
"Everyone's a critic!"  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi."  
  
"She wants us to follow her."  
  
"You understood that?!"  
  
"No, but the fact that she is walking away, motioning for us to follow speaks for  
itself."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Uranus and Mercury followed Chibi-Chibi away from the Plutomaru. The little girl led  
them into a large forest along what appeared to be a well-worn path. As soon as they were out  
of visual range of the Plutomaru, several dark figures stepped forward and carried the device  
in the opposite direction.  
  
After walking what appeared to be two hours, the girls came upon a clearing in the  
forest. The clearing contained several large structures, and people were visible through  
the trees.  
  
"Civilization! I think we've been saved Mercury!"  
  
"Yes, it seems so. Do you notice anything familiar about these people?"  
  
As the girls drew nearer, Uranus could see that the people were, indeed, familiar.  
  
"Youma! Mercury! Get in a defensive position now!"  
  
"That won't be necessary." A silken voice spoke from the side.  
  
The senshi turned and were stunned to see Kaolinite floating a few feet away.  
  
"Welcome to our world Mercury and Uranus. On what do we owe this unexpected visit?"  
  
By now, several of the youma appeared, circling the three girls.  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi. Chibi chibi."  
  
"Is that so?" Kaolinite chuckled. "Well, show our guests to their quarters, then."  
  
"WAIT!! What is this place?!"  
  
"Leave it to Mercury to ask that question." Kaolinite said to Chibi-Chibi. "Well,  
this is the place that all of the "Bad" people, as you call them, end up after being defeated  
by Sailor Moon."  
  
"But, Sailor Moon didn't kill you."  
  
"Yes, but I still died while opposing her and the Silver Imperium Crystal. I'll try to  
explain to you as quickly as possible, since I'm sure you are hungry and tired after your long  
journey. This world was created from the magic of the Silver Imperium Crystal. When Sailor  
Moon beats someone, all of the evil is removed from their bodies. Where it goes, I don't know.  
What is left is transported to this planet. We are several dimensions away from the Earth, so  
were are very harmless. We have no evil, anyway. I guess you could say that this is like a  
vacation resort for reformed villains."  
  
"So, everyone we have ever defeated is here?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Well, not everyone. Some people were so evil that they were completely destroyed.  
Others were sent to some of the other planets in the area to inhabit. We stay in contact with  
them, but we all needed our space, if you know what I mean. On this planet you'll find all  
of the Deathbusters and their daimons, as well as Galaxia's AnimaMates. Galaxia, herself,  
is not here. She's on a neighboring planet with Queen Metallia and Pharaoh 90. Their world  
is even more of a paradise then here. So, did that answer all of your questions, Mercury?"  
  
"Most, but how are we going to go home?"  
  
"We will deal with that issue later. Why don't you two go to your quarters and rest up.  
We are having a celebration in your honor. The two of you are part of the reason we are all  
here in this paradise. We wish to show our appreciation. Now, if you will excuse me, I have  
some business to take care of. I'll see you both later tonight."  
  
Kaolinite disappeared in a flash, as she was accustomed to doing, leaving the senshi   
surrounded by the youma. A clearing was made in the circle, allowing Chibi-Chibi and the  
other two to follow.  
  
"Mercury, did you buy her story?" Uranus asked, just above a whisper.  
  
"No, but we really have no option but to believe her for now. At least until we gather  
more information. We will have to be on-guard at all times."  
  
"I don't think I could let my guard down with evil as our host."  
  
Chibi-Chibi finally led them to a building that appeared to be full of apartments. She  
led them to the elevator, and finally onto the top floor. Once off the elevator, they were  
met by Iron Mouse.  
  
"Hello! It is so nice of you two to stop by and see us! I hope you guys don't mind,  
but we're putting you into one apartment. We are rather filled to capacity, you see. We  
don't exactly get many visitors, if you know what I mean? Well, you two can make yourselves  
at home. Chibi-Chibi and I will be back later to take you to the party. Until then, see ya!"  
  
Uranus and Mercury walked into their assigned quarters. What they found surprised both  
of them. Their room was actually a penthouse suite, a very plush penthouse suite. To the  
relief of Mercury, it contained two bedrooms.  
  
"Well, Mercury, I think we need to start planning how we are getting out of here."  
  
"I agree. Something isn't quite right here. I've been doing scans, though, and can  
not detect anything evil or abnormal. Maybe we should try contacting the others, but maybe  
we should rest a little first. Afterall, the communication channel is still open, so it isn't  
like they couldn't contact us when they are ready."  
  
"True. We'll rest first then. Later, we can start planning our return to the proper  
place and time. I'll just go to my room, and talk to you later."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Okay, I thought it was time to start an actual adventure. I seem to have left open  
many possibilities, too. I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as I figure out what I want  
to happen. Any comments, feel free to send. Thanks.  



	4. Chapter 4

Uranus and Mercury's Excellent Adventure!! Part 4  
  
Written by Sailor Nimnard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.   
  
  
Key: " " = talking  
' ' = thinking  
~ ~ = talking over communicator  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Iron Mouse! Did you escort our guests to their quarters?"  
  
"Yes, Kaolinite! They are there now."  
  
"Good. Call the others together. We need to decide how we will eliminate this little  
infestation by the sailor senshi. I'm sure everyone will have several good ideas. Have them  
report to the conference room in one hour!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Mercury?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Why do you suppose Chibi-Chibi is here?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. It might be possible that it wasn't the real Chibi-  
Chibi that we saw."  
  
"I've tried to reach Pluto on the communicator, but something appears to be blocking  
it. All I get is static."  
  
"Yes, I've tried to take several general readings as well. There is some large power  
source that is interfering with my computer. If we could find it, maybe we could disable it  
so that we could send a signal."  
  
"Could your computer give you an idea of where it is located?"  
  
"Yes, it appears to be directly below this compound. It also appears to be a rather   
dark energy. That might explain why the Deathbusters and AnimaMates are here."  
  
"So, they aren't cured after all!"  
  
"It would appear that way. If they aren't cured, then they are still our enemies, and  
destroying their power source should also destroy them."  
  
"Yes!! A fight! It has been so long since we've had a good fight!"  
  
"I wouldn't get too excited yet, Uranus. There are only two of us, and there are   
probably thousands of them. It is highly unlikely that we could win if it came to direct  
warfare."  
  
"Well, I am the strongest senshi!! I'm sure I could easily handle over half of those  
youmas! Besides, we're both at the height of our powers!"  
  
"Yes, but have you stopped to think that maybe the youmas are also at the height of their  
power as well?"  
  
"No! But,...that shouldn't make a difference!"  
  
"It will make a very big difference. Two sailor senshi will not be able to defeat all of  
the Deathbusters let alone the AnimaMates, too!"  
  
"Well...you will just have to find someway for us to do it!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Everyone! Can I have your attention?!"  
  
An immediate hush fell over the gathered minions of evil as Kaolinite stepped to the   
front of the room to address them.  
  
"It seems that two of the sailor senshi have found their way to our world. We need to   
learn how they got here and why! We have come too far with our plans to have them   
jeopardized now. Does anyone have any suggestions as to how to deal with the sailor scum?"  
  
Several voices were heard whispering throughout the crowd. Finally, Lead Crow stood  
up to gather attention.  
  
"Kaolinite..."  
  
"Yes, do you have an idea?"  
  
"I think we should kill the senshi outright, and send their bodies back to Neo-Queen  
Serenity. We would have them escorted, of course, by our army of youma."  
  
"That would be a fine plan, but you overlooked one thing. We do not know how they  
arrived here in the first place. That reminds me, Viluy! What has your group found about  
the craft in which the senshi arrived?"  
  
"Umm...well...We haven't been able to actually get inside the craft as it appears to  
be impenetrable. We can't even get too close to the craft now that we brought it back here.  
The closer it got to our dark power source, the brighter the hull of the craft became. It  
appears to contain some sort of material made of light energy. I would even go so far as to  
say that it had parts of the Imperium Crystal itself throughout the exterior."  
  
Several gasps were heard in the crowd as the murmur of several people talking at once  
grew louder.  
  
Kaolinite smiled her slight smile and said, "Well, that changes everything now, doesn't  
it. Meeting adjourned!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Uranus! Come over here! I think I may have found a tunnel under our room!"  
  
Uranus, who had been bouncing the Luna P off of the nearby wall, jumped up and ran to  
the side of the other girl.  
  
"Could it lead to the outside?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We need to find some way to get into it without them noticing. Could you  
do a very low energy World Shaking? I'll try to find a weak spot in the floor where it may  
break through to the tunnel. Anything too powerful maybe detected and alert our hosts."  
  
"I could try. Tell me when you have found that weakness."  
  
Uranus walked back to her previous position and resumed bouncing the Luna P.  
  
~Uranus? Mercury?~  
  
"Mercury! Did you say something?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
~Uranus?~  
  
Haruka stopped bouncing the Luna P, and examined the device.  
  
~Mercury?~  
  
"Pluto? Pluto, is that you?"  
  
~Yes, Uranus! Where have you been?! You aren't at the coordinates we calculated!~  
  
"I know! Shortly after we communicated with you we were caught up in a tractor beam.  
We ended up on a planet inhabited by the Deathbusters and AnimaMates!"  
  
~That is what happened. That clears up several questions.~  
  
"What emergency did you have? You had Mercury and I rather worried as to why you had  
to leave so suddenly."  
  
~Well, we were attacked by an army of intruders from another dimension. Haruka, do you  
know where the Plutomaru is?~  
  
"Well...uh...yeah. We left it several kilometers from where we are currently located.  
Mercury has the key, and I the Luna P."  
  
~Have you been attacked?~  
  
"No, not yet anyway. They are treating us as their honored guests. Supposedly they are  
all cured of being evil, thanks in part to being treated by the Imperium Crystal. They are  
preparing a party in our honor for this evening."  
  
~Is that what they told you? Well, our invaders were the Deathbusters and AnimaMates.  
They crashed through the time gates using the Plutomaru.~  
  
"How can that be possible! Ami has the time key! There's no way they could run it!"  
  
~Well, they must have found a way. Remember, it is a time machine. They have  
apparently taken the time key from you to use the device. They have caused great destruction  
here in Crystal Tokyo. A few of the senshi haven't made it.~  
  
"Is Neptune okay?!"  
  
~I'd better not discuss that now. I suggest that you and Mercury find a way to keep the  
time key and the Plutomaru out of the hands of our enemy. You have the power to stop the   
invasion of Crystal Tokyo from ever happening. And, you have the power to prevent the deaths  
of Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune. I'm sorry, Haruka.~  
  
"Oh. Well...I'd...um...better go now. I'll contact you again, later."  
  
Mercury, having heard the conversation, approached Uranus with a worried look as tears  
started to form in her eyes. "Rei and Makoto...are dead...because of us...Michiru, too."  
  
"Yes, well, we can't dwell on that now! We have the ability to prevent their deaths  
from even occurring! We need to make sure that the time key never gets into the hands of   
our enemies!"  
  
"Yes, I agree. I also wanted to tell you that I found the weakness I was looking for.  
It is right over here."  
  
Mercury walked to a corner of the room and pointed at the floor.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING"  
  
The golden sphere of energy ripped through the structure and revealed the tunnel  
underneath. Suddenly, sirens began wailing within the room.  
  
"Quick, Mercury! Let's find out where this thing goes!"  
  
Both girls jumped into the tunnel, and ran off into the depths just as their door  
burst open and several youma came rushing inside.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute! WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Another golden sphere of energy was hurled towards the opening in which the two girls  
had jumped. It's blast sealed the opening.  
  
"Uranus! What if that is our only way out?!"  
  
"We'll worry about that later. At least we don't have the youma on our tail!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident." A voice in front of them in the darkness spoke.  
  
"Who's there?!" Uranus yelled while summoning her talisman. Once the light from  
the space sword was activated, Kaolinite was seen hovering in the tunnel before them.  
  
"You two don't appreciate our hospitality?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
Mercury blushed and said "No, it's not that we don't appreciate all that you have done  
for us. It's just that we were trying to find our way to the banquet that you had prepared  
for us."  
  
Kaolinite chuckled then said "Is that how you explain the hole in the floor and your  
entrance into this tunnel. My, Mercury, you certainly do have a vivid imagination. As for  
you, Uranus, I wouldn't be surprised if this was all your idea."  
  
Uranus just looked at the red-headed woman, then spoke "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! Your petty attacks are no match for my power! Youma! Seize these  
two and bring them to the main hall. We'll have our scheduled feast, then dispose of the   
guests of honor!"  
  
Several youma emerged from all sides of the tunnel.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You two never give up, do you? You might as well save your energy.  
I have an unlimited number of youma, so you will be well exhausted before they are. Come,  
let's enjoy your final hours of life!" Saying that, Kaolinite waved her hand, immediately  
dispersing the fog created from Mercury's attack. "I have been trying to make this easy on  
you, but if you keep being difficult, I will have to resort to force." Another wave of her  
hand transported herself, Mercury, and Uranus into a great hall.  
  
  
*******************************************  
The banquet hall was full to capacity with all of the DeathBusters, AnimaMates, and  
their youma. A large table was placed up front, obviously the table for the guests of  
honor. Uranus, Mercury, and Kaolinite. Others came in to fill the open chairs at the table.  
Soon, Kaolinite stood to gather everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone! I am very pleased to present our two guests of honor. Most of you know at  
least one or the other. They are vital members of the team that made it all possible for you  
to be here tonight. May I present the smartest of the sailor senshi, Sailor Mercury! Along  
with her we have the strongest of the senshi, excluding Sailor Moon of course, Sailor Uranus!  
We will have a very special ceremony to show our appreciation of these two very distinguished  
guests after we eat. Enjoy your meal, for some of you it will be your last! HAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"  
  
The gathered crowd cheered wildly at the end of the speech, then quieted down as a  
rather large and elaborate meal was served. Trying to be the proper hostess, Kaolinite tried  
to make small talk with her guests.  
  
"So, tell me Mercury. What have all of you been up to now that you have no one to   
fight?"  
  
Mercury thought for a moment before she answered. "Well, we've been promoting peace  
throughout the galaxy. That has been the main focus of Neo-Queen Serenity and some of the  
other senshi. I, myself, have been spending most of my time in my laboratory."  
  
"Well, that sounds boring. Who is this Neo-Queen Serenity?"  
  
Mercury, again, thought before she answered. She was extremely uncomfortable with her  
situation. She glanced over to Uranus, who was not talking with anyone around her. Several  
of the others at the table attempted to engage the stubborn women in idle chatter, but she  
was not too hospitable at the moment. Mercury sighed, then turned to answer the question.  
"You probably remember Neo-Queen Serenity as Sailor Moon."  
  
"Oh, so the annoying little brat Sailor Moon is leading your galaxy as Neo-Queen  
Serenity? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever  
heard! Sailor Moon is your great leader of peace?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Several of the people seated around the main table heard this information and joined  
Kaolinite in laughing at the strange information about their former home.  
  
Mercury, who was very infuriated by the reaction of those around her, decided to   
quiet the laughter. "Why do you find it so funny that Sailor Moon is also Neo-Queen Serenity,  
our leader of peace?! She definitely kicked all of your asses to send you to this obscure  
dimension! I'm sure it was her great kindness that enabled you to live here at all! You are  
all nothing but evil, and if I had my way, you would all be burning in the depths of Hell!!"  
  
This little tirade caught the attention of Uranus, who just looked wide-eyed at her  
companion.  
  
Kaolinite, not appearing to be offended by Mercury's outburst, again spoke for the  
whole group. "What makes you think that we aren't already in Hell?! Do you think this is   
some sort of paradise for all of us?! This is not a country club for retired villains! This  
is a dimension cut-off from everything we value! Everyone here is just like us! We have no  
sources of unlimited power to rule and destroy things as we see fit! In my opinion, it is   
you and your precious Neo-Queen Serenity who are the true evil beings! You force your  
precious peace on an entire galaxy, and banish all those who don't agree to a life of misery  
in this god-forsaken dimension! It is you who are truly evil! You eliminate balance from  
your world! Without us, there is no real peace! Let me ask you this, are you both really  
happy to be living in a dimension that knows only peace? It would be very boring if you  
asked me! Just as this dimension is boring because it holds only those who know evil!"  
  
Uranus just made a sour face at the red-headed woman, then looked down at her plate.  
Mercury, who's face was beet-red in color, just stared at Kaolinite.  
  
"Well, Mercury! Don't you have anything to say?!"  
  
Mercury, looking rather meek, replied "I thought you all enjoyed living here. I didn't  
realize you thought it was that awful."  
  
"Why do you think only the Death Busters and the AnimaMates are on this world? I'll  
tell you why, we destroyed all of the others who lived here! Shortly after the defeat of  
Galaxia, all of your former enemies lived here on this world. At first, it wasn't so bad.  
We have never had to do without any of the necessities of life. We did, however, have to deal  
with not having absolute power! It started out very small at first. Galaxia tried to force  
her will on everyone living here. We did not want to be her minions, so a rather long battle  
ensued. As you can probably guess, you are the smartest senshi after all, Galaxia was defeated  
by us and sent to live on a neighboring planet. We found that we are all impossible to kill.  
Galaxia now resides on a planet larger than this one, and she is all alone! She has attempted  
to return here on a few occasions, but we keep defeating her and sending her back. Shortly  
after the first defeat of Galaxia, Queen Beryl became restless. She, too, was eventually  
defeated and sent to her own planet. We were nicer to her and also sent along Queen Metallia.  
Pharaoh 90 and Dr. Tomoe soon followed. Eventually, we got to where it is just those you see  
around us. Everyone else are living on their own private little worlds. Or as I like to call  
them, they have their own private little Hells."  
  
"What did you expect?!" Uranus finally answered. "I agree with Mercury, for the most  
part, but I don't think you should be living at all!"  
  
This little outburst caused Kaolinite to giggle softly. "I see that you are not up on  
all of your scientific principles, Uranus! Maybe Mercury will be so kind as to enlighten  
you on the first law of thermodynamics. It is, after all, a universal concept!"  
  
Uranus looked at Kaolinite with great contempt. "I know all of the basic scientific  
principles! Just because I'm one of the strongest senshi doesn't mean I'm one of the dumbest!  
The first law of thermodynamics states that energy is neither created nor destroyed! It is  
just converted from one form to another! It is very similar to the law of conservation of   
matter where matter is neither created nor destroyed, it is just converted to other forms of  
matter! What does this have to do with anything?!"  
  
"Well, Uranus, it has to do with everything. Nice explanation, too, I might add. I  
forgot that you had been an honor student at Mugen Gakeun. You do realize that every life  
force consists of energy. That energy needs to go somewhere. When we were killed in your  
dimension, we were transported here. That way, our energy was not destroyed, it was just   
moved to another area."  
  
"It's true that energy is neither created but destroyed, but the laws of thermodynamics  
also go on to say that the entire universe is in a constant state of entropy meaning that  
the energy is slowly being converted to heat energy, which is essentially waste energy."  
  
"You are also correct, Mercury. Our energy, however, is not normal energy. When  
normal people die, their energy is just absorbed into the cosmos. Our energy is tainted so  
that it can't be absorbed. We are doomed to live out our existence here in this forgotten  
dimension because we can not become one with the universe. Well, I've had enough of this  
little science discussion. Everyone, eat, we will have our planned activity afterward!"  
  
Mercury opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it after she received a stern  
look from Kaolinite. Instead, she leaned over to Uranus and whispered "Have you heard  
anything on the Luna-P?"  
  
"Yes, Pluto has been attempting to contact us since we came into this hall. If you  
distract them enough, I might be able to communicate with her."  
  
"Wait, just eat some now, then try to contact her when everyone else is busy with their  
dinner."  
  
"Okay. Hey, nice going there in sticking up to our hostess with the mostest."  
  
Mercury blushed again and said "Thank you. I'm usually not so forward, but I just  
couldn't hold back. She shouldn't speak of Usagi that way."  
  
"I know. Good job. It's nice to see you being assertive. You really should do it  
more often. Just don't start acting like Rei, okay? Heheheheheh."  
  
"Agreed. Hahahah!"  
  
***************************************  
Soon, everyone was finished eating and Kaolinite demanded the attention of everyone.  
"Now, we will have our entertainment! Uranus, please come before us all!"  
  
Uranus glanced quickly at Mercury, who slightly nodded at her fellow senshi, then  
she got up to move in front of the red head.  
  
"As everyone knows, Uranus is the strongest of the regular senshi. I think our task  
for her will be to demonstrate her strength for us all. We will have her stand in the center  
of the hall and defend herself against all of the AnimaMates and the youma. Anyone she kills  
will be required to sit out 5 minutes before they can return to the attack. If Uranus dies,  
however, we don't know what will happen. I guess we'll find out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh!  
But first, I'll take that communicator you have been using while you've been here. If you  
haven't figured it out yet, we've intercepted all of your transmissions with your own   
dimension. We've also scrambled the coordinates so that your fellow senshi will not be able  
to rescue you in time. I also wish to offer my condolences on the deaths of Neptune, Mars,  
and Jupiter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Uranus glared at her tormentor, but didn't move as commanded. She simply stood in her  
place, taking a defensive stance.  
  
"I said hand over your communicator and go to the center of the hall! NOW MOVE!!"  
  
Uranus continued to stare at Kaolinite. Finally, Kaolinite waved her hand, knocking  
Uranus onto the floor. A second wave produced the Luna-P.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I think I remember that Chibiusa twit having  
one of these. She always brought it with her when she came to visit that impossible child  
of Dr. Tomoe's. You know her quite well, don't you Uranus? So, how does this stupid thing  
work?"  
  
"Do you think I'm going to tell you?!" Uranus snarled.  
  
"Well if you don't I'm sure she will." Kaolinite waved toward Mercury, who immediately  
grabbed her throat as though she were choking. "Oh, silly me! HAHAHAHAH! She can't talk if  
she's dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"STOP IT!! I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!"  
  
"Ohhh...this is surprising. I'm not used to the mighty Uranus showing any compassion  
for any of her fellow senshi, not even Neptune. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" All of the others in the  
chamber joined in with Kaolinite's laughter. Kaolinite waved her hand again and Mercury  
gasped for breath, but no longer struggled as if she were choking.  
  
"Okay. I spared your little friend. Now...how does this work?!"  
  
"Hit the button in the nose area and talk. The eyes should light up and you should  
hear from Pluto."  
  
"Oh, I get to talk with the mysterious senshi of time. Aren't I fortunate. Now, you  
two just sit here and behave while I talk with Pluto." Kaolinite waved her hand and Uranus  
and Mercury were bound and gagged in place.  
  
Kaolinite studied the Luna-P, then she hit the button as directed and talked "Hello?  
Is anyone out there? HEHEHEHEHEH!"  
  
~Who is this?!~  
  
"Is this Pluto?"  
  
~Who are you?! Where are Uranus and Mercury?!~  
  
"You could call me an old friend. I have Uranus and Mercury here with me as we speak,   
but they are a little tied up now."  
  
~Who are you and why are you using this communicator?! Where's Uranus?!~  
  
"Calm down, she's just fine. I suppose you are a little upset since you've already  
lost three senshi today. Really, what's two more?"  
  
~Hello, Kaolinite.~  
  
"Oh, you remember me. I'm touched. Now, I know you are the keeper of the time gates.  
If you wish to see Uranus and Mercury again, you will open the gates to allow me and my  
followers passage back to your dimension."  
  
~I'm afraid that I can't do that. Uranus and Mercury realize that if it becomes  
necessary, they are expendable. This would be one of those times.~  
  
"WHAT?! You have the ability to save two of your friends!! Aren't their lives  
worth anything to you?!"  
  
~Of course they are. Haruka is like a sister to me and Ami has become quite a friend,  
but my duty to protect this world and the time gates are more important. I'm sure they  
realize that.~  
  
"You know, you are a cold-hearted bitch!!"  
  
~I could say the same to you. Now, I must go. The Queen has called us all to her  
chamber. She wants to honor Apollo and all of the others. Goodbye.~  
  
"WHAT!! I'm not finished talking with you yet!! Answer me!!"  
  
Mercury and Uranus exchanged knowing glances. Kaolinite turned to Uranus, who was  
still in front of her, and waved her hand. Uranus was slammed onto the ground as her arms and  
legs were released, leaving her sprawled on the floor. Her gag, as well as Mercury's, were  
also removed.  
  
"Tell me, are you prepared to die today, Uranus?"  
  
Haruka didn't hesitate at all when she answered "Yes!"  
  
"Then so be it!" Kaolinite waved her hand again and black energy shot out to the fallen  
senshi. Uranus attempted to struggle against it, but was quickly losing the battle.  
  
"STOP IT! PLEASE!!" Mercury yelled at her tormentor.  
  
Kaolinite turned to the other senshi, temporarily stopping her attack on Uranus. "Why  
should I? You have nothing I need."  
  
"I have a way for you to get to where you want to go."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I can give you what you need to use the machine that brought Uranus and I here."  
  
"We have been wondering how your little device worked. We haven't even been able to  
get inside of it. What is it?"  
  
"The Plutomaru is a dimensional travelling machine that allows you to travel through  
time and space. You can get back to our world with it."  
  
"If that is possible, why didn't you go back in the first place?"  
  
"I didn't have all of the materials to fix it at the time. I'm sure you would have them  
or suitable replacements here. Just give me some time, and I'll fix it for you."  
  
"You think I would trust you in that machine?! You would just leave us and Uranus here  
to get back to your precious Queen!"  
  
"No, I promise!"  
  
"I'm not a child, Mercury. That line hasn't worked on me in centuries!"  
  
"I would not just leave Uranus here to save myself. I give you my word as a senshi, I  
will repair the Plutomaru so that you may use it. I assume you will kill Uranus and I anyway."  
  
"Most likely. But, if you just give me what I need to get into the machine, I might see  
to it that you two at least have a fighting chance of surviving here. I'm sure Viluy and her  
scientists can do the rest."  
  
"All you need is this key."  
  
"Mercury! No! Don't give her the time key!" Uranus finally decided to join in the  
conversation.  
  
Kaolinite looked at Uranus, then back at Mercury. "So, you have one of Pluto's keys?  
That means you can travel through time and space without that machine! Give it to me now!"  
  
Kaolinite lunged towards Mercury, who dodged the larger woman by diving under the  
banquet table. "First, there are some things I need to tell you!"  
  
"No! Just give me the time key!" Kaolinite waved her hand, sending the banquet table  
flying at Uranus. Mercury, who was defenseless, cautiously handed the key to her captor.  
  
"Finally! Now, I will keep my word to you. I will leave you and Uranus here while the  
rest of us make our preparations for our trip back to your world. You will have 4 hours  
before I send my deadliest youma after you. If they catch you, they will kill you!"  
  
Kaolinite waved her hand in a wide arc emptying the room of everyone but Uranus and  
Mercury.  
  
"Ami, you shouldn't have done that." Uranus managed to say before she collapsed onto  
the floor.  
  
**************************************  
  
This seems like a good place to stop. I think that the next chapter will finish it  
all up. Any comments or suggestions can be emailed to: i_am_evilus@yahoo.com.   
  
Until next time...   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

URANUS AND MERCURY'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE!!   
Part 5  
  
By Sailor Nimnard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just borrowed them for my little  
story.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mercury stood stunned for a moment then remembered Uranus was passed out on the floor.  
She quickly made her way to her comrade and did a brief scan to check her condition. The scan  
revealed that Uranus had several cuts and bruises, but no major damage. This would be   
fortunate if they were to escape with their lives. Mercury stood to do a scan of the room they  
were in, finding there was only one entrance. Strangely, there were no life signs within a   
300 meter radius of her position. Mercury jogged to a nearby table and grabbed a glass of   
water. Returning to Uranus, she promptly dumped the contents on her face. This, of course,   
brought Uranus back to consciousness with a splutter for air.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Uranus asked.  
  
"We need to get out of here, fast!"  
  
"Why should we bother, you gave them the time key. We probably don't have anything to  
go back to anyway. I know I don't already."  
  
Mercury looked with concern at her friend. Then she remembered her other friends, some  
of whom where no longer living, if what Pluto said was correct. "We have to get back, Uranus.  
Serenity needs us. We have four hours to get away from here, otherwise, the Queen will be  
missing two more senshi."  
  
"And how are we supposed to get back to our dimension? You gave away our only chance  
for returning. We can't contact Pluto, either, thanks to Kaolinite taking the Luna-P. Why  
can't she just be dead!? How many times has she died anyway?"  
  
"She could ask you the same thing. Now, let's not dwell on the negative. We need to  
get out of here, and fast. We both still have daughters to return to, we don't want to leave  
them orphans!"  
  
"Oh, yes! I forgot about that! What do you plan?"  
  
Mercury paced around the floor a little while she formulated her plan. After several  
minutes, she stopped and turned to Uranus. "We only have one way out of this room. Where  
we go after that is anyone's guess. Let's just get a moving before our hostess changes  
her mind!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Both women ran towards the door and out of the room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"VILUY! Have you been able to enter the Plutomaru?" Kaolinite asked as she hovered  
over the device.  
  
"We haven't tried the key you gave us yet, as I wanted to run some more scans on the  
exterior. We have all the time in the world since we do have a time machine and one of  
Pluto's time keys. Just relax and let myself and the other workers do our job. We don't want  
to leave any room for error."  
  
"We may have all the time we need, but I have been waiting for hundreds of years to  
extract my revenge on all the sailor senshi. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to.  
Just use the key to open it up and have a team start working inside as well!"  
  
Viluy gave the hovering witch a dirty look, but then gestured for some of the lab  
workers to come to her. She then produced the key that had been given to them from Mercury  
and inserted it into the lock. A slight humming noise could be heard coming from the machine.  
Soon, it started to glow until the intensity of the light it was emitting was too bright for   
everyone to keep looking directly at it.  
  
"Viluy! What is happening?! Why isn't the door just opening?!"  
  
"I don't know! I need to take some scans, but can't see anything!"  
  
The brilliance of the light and the humming continued to increase until a slight popping  
sound was heard and the machine was gone.  
  
Kaolinite was so shocked that she landed on the ground and ran to Viluy. "What happened  
to the machine?!"  
  
"I'm not sure. I must have triggered the travel function. It must have gone to another  
dimension."  
  
"YOU FOOL!" Kaolinite waved her hand, and Viluy was turned to dust. She slowly turned  
to scan all of the startled faces of the others in the room. "Anyone care to join her?" she  
ominously whispered.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Why did you give her the time key, Mercury?"  
  
"I needed to do something to save you."  
  
"I don't need to be saved! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Definitely  
better than you!"  
  
"A simple 'thank you' would be nice."  
  
Uranus just 'humphed' as she turned back to look down the long corridor they had entered  
when they left the great hall.  
  
"Who said I gave her the time key, anyway?"  
  
Uranus just ignored the additional comment as she continued to walk forward. Mercury did  
her best to keep up with the rapid pace of the larger woman. "Where are we going anyway?" she  
finally said.  
  
"I'm not sure. We just need to get out of this building and away from here as soon as  
possible."  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!!"  
  
Both women stopped as they recognized the voice of the woman behind them. They turned  
around simultaneously and Mercury was the first to speak.  
  
"Kaolinite, I don't think our four hours have passed yet. Remember, we had an   
agreement."  
  
The floating woman laughed her characteristic laugh, then shot a black bolt of energy  
at the smaller girl. "Mercury, I really am surprised at you! I would have expected something  
like this from Uranus, but not you, little one!"  
  
Uranus helped Mercury back to her feet, then kept her arm around the smaller girls  
waist for support.  
  
"What the hell do you want now, bitch!?" Uranus hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why, you still haven't learned how to treat a proper hostess." Another bolt of black  
energy slammed into Uranus causing both women to fall to the floor.  
  
Kaolinite glided over to float above the two fallen senshi. "Mercury, I have under-  
estimated you. You are no longer the shy, quiet one, are you? Where is the real time key?!"  
  
Mercury looked defiantly at her nemesis and answered "I gave you the time key! It isn't  
my fault that you didn't know how to use it!"  
  
Uranus just looked at the two arguing women, confusion apparent on her face. "SOMEONE  
TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
"Ask your little friend there!"  
  
Uranus gave Kaolinite a sour look, then turned to look at Mercury. "What is she talking  
about?"  
  
"I'm really not sure." Mercury replied honestly.  
  
"You both are so difficult! I shall enjoy your deaths! I really doubt that you don't   
know what happened, Mercury, but I will tell you anyway since you don't appear to be willing  
to tell Uranus. It's the least I could do before you both suffer long, agonizing deaths."  
  
Uranus and Mercury just looked up at the hovering woman, waiting for her to continue  
speaking.  
  
"It seems that Mercury gave us a faulty time key. When it was inserted into the  
Plutomaru, it activated the device, but it didn't allow entry into the vehicle. Your precious  
little time machine has disappeared somewhere in the dimensions!"  
  
Mercury decided to speak up at the last comment. "It hasn't disappeared! It returned  
to our dimension! The homing mechanism must have worked! That was the fail-safe device I  
installed on the Plutomaru! If the machine is activated by anyone other than a sailor senshi,  
the device automatically returns to Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
Kaolinite's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two senshi. "Well, how nice that the  
machine could return home. Too bad that you can't!" Two more bolts of black energy flew  
from her fingers at the women still on the floor.  
  
Uranus and Mercury screamed in agony and writhed around in pain on the floor. Kaolinite  
stopped after a few moments, and began laughing. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you two just yet.  
I promised to give you slow and painful deaths. Now, I just need to decide if I want this  
enjoyment for myself, or if I shall make it a spectacle for everyone to enjoy."  
  
The floating woman was interrupted from her thinking as she saw some figures approach   
far down the hallway. "Well, you two, it seems my decision is made for me. I'll kill you  
here, but there will be a small audience to enjoy the entertainment with me!"  
  
Kaolinite landed softly on the ground, and closed her eyes. She drew her hands together  
in front of her appearing to build up power. A dark cloud began to form around her as the  
figures drew closer.  
  
Suddenly, attacks rang out from the approachers, and their voices were heard shouting  
in unison.  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!"  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!"  
  
All three attacks hit Kaolinite as she was deep in concentration. She was thrown back  
a few feet, but managed to stay standing. The energy that had built up around her was   
slowly dispersing from the interruption. She quickly looked up to the strangers and shouted  
out "MARS, JUPITER, AND NEPTUNE?! I thought you were already dead!!"  
  
"DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU HEAR, KAOLINITE!!" Mars shouted back.  
  
By this time, Uranus and Mercury had gained enough strength the sit up and were looking  
at their fellow senshi in disbelief. The three other senshi stopped a few meters from   
Kaolinite, and took defensive stances.  
  
Kaolinite quickly overcame her shock, and started laughing again. "So, you three have  
come to save your precious Uranus and Mercury?! Well, I'll just let you know now that all five  
of you combined aren't strong enough to defeat me! I shall enjoy killing all of you!!"  
  
Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune were quick with their next attacks.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!"  
  
All three attacks found their marks on the redheaded woman. This time, she stumbled and  
fell a few meters from her previous position. This gave the three senshi time to run to   
Uranus and Mercury, who were still sitting on the ground.  
  
"HARUKA!" Neptune cried as she grabbed Uranus in a fierce hug.  
  
Jupiter and Mars both embraced Mercury as she still sat on the ground.  
  
"Oh, isn't this touching!" Kaolinite giggled as she hovered in the air. "I told you   
that you aren't powerful enough to stop me! You will never get through my youma, either!"  
Kaolinite waved her hands, and suddenly all of them were transported into a large arena-like  
structure. Around them were thousands of youma, waiting to attack from the stands. In the  
arena were also the rest of the Deathbusters and the AnimaMates.  
  
"We will take turns in killing you little annoyances!!" Kaolinite shouted. "I'll  
be the last to go, since I wish to enjoy watching your deaths!!"  
  
The youma began howling in a deafening roar. They also began streaming out of the stands  
and advancing on the senshi. Another unexpected attack rang out from the ceiling of the  
arena. "DEAD SCREAM!!" wiped out all of the youma within 30 meters of the senshi.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" hit Kaolinite as she hovered in the air.  
  
"GREAT!!" the redhead yelled. "Now I can kill all of you!! Are there any other  
surprises that I need to expect?" Kaolinite yelled.  
  
Just then, a giant white ball of energy began to form above the center of the arena. As  
it grew, a figure became visible inside the circle.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Neo-Queen Serenity herself! This is excellent! I can wipe out all  
of you once and for all!!"  
  
Serenity raised her head to gaze directly into Kaolinite's eyes. For some reason,  
Kaolinite felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
Serenity finally took the opportunity to speak. "I am sorry if my senshi have caused  
you any problems. That was not my intention. I wished to have you spend the remainder of   
your lives here on this world in peace."  
  
Kaolinite yelled back enraged "This is not some sort of paradise! This is Hell!! We  
don't want to live here for eternity!!"  
  
Serenity continued to look directly into Kaolinite's eyes. "I am sorry if you are not  
happy here. I did not wish to punish you. I just wanted you to have a peaceful existence.  
If that does not make you happy, then there is only one thing I can do." Saying that, Serenity  
took the Silver Imperium Crystal and raised it above her head. Waves of bright light came  
flooding out of the crystal. All of the occupants of the arena, as well as the entire planet  
were bathed in the white energy. When the energy subsided, only Serenity and her senshi  
remained. "Rest in Peace." Serenity whispered, then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The remaining seven senshi gathered near the center of the arena. Neptune snuggled close  
to Uranus and laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus circled   
around Mercury and squished her in a group hug. Pluto walked up to them and softly put her  
hand on Uranus' free shoulder. "Nice to see you again." Pluto said.  
  
"I thought you three were dead." Uranus finally spoke.   
  
Neptune smiled while saying "No, we were just on our way here. We didn't have the  
exact coordinates, so Setsuna thought it was best everyone here thought we were dead in case  
we didn't make it."  
  
"Also, in case someone overheard our conversations." Pluto added.  
  
"Wow! It's great to see you, Mercury! You, too Uranus!" an excited Jupiter said.  
  
Mars and Venus just nodded their heads emphatically in agreement with Jupiter.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get home. It was a good thing you sent the Plutomaru back,  
Mercury. That is what enabled Venus, Serenity, and I to get here when we did. I don't even  
want to think about what might have happened if we hadn't have gotten here in time."  
  
"Yes, thank you. All of you." Mercury said.  
  
"Thanks from me, too. I guess if it wasn't for me, none of us would be here." Uranus  
quietly added. "By the way, why didn't Saturn come?"  
  
"Oh, well, she stayed behind with Chibiusa since someone had to watch the kids."   
Neptune said while smiling at Uranus. "I know someone who has been wanting to meet you."  
  
"We really have a daughter?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Yes, did you think Setsuna made up the whole thing? She'll be 10 in a couple of   
months."  
  
Mercury listened while the two older senshi spoke, then said "Pluto wasn't kidding  
about us having children?"  
  
Mars spoke up "No, our daughter can't wait to meet you." Mercury looked questioningly  
at the fire senshi, then grabbed her in a big hug and said "Thank you!"  
  
"Okay, we can finish this up in Crystal Tokyo! Let's get going!" Pluto waved her  
staff and a dimensional portal was created. All of the senshi walked into the opening and into  
the palace of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Hey Mercury! Think you can finish my simulator now?"  
  
********************************************  
  
Well, I think that pretty much finishes the story. If you have any comments, etc. you   
can leave them here or e-mail me at i_am_evilus@yahoo.com. If anyone would like anymore   
stories from my twisted little mind, let me know. SEE YA!  
  
  



End file.
